


Master and Servant (2005)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage and Discipline, Flogging, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Painplay, Piercings, S&M, Sex Toys, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba, desperately wanting to be dominated, visits an S&M Dungeon and puts himself in the more than capable hands of Master Morpheus.  But, will that satisfy the deeper ache he has in his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

His breath escaped in great, ragged pants from between his slightly parted lips. His throat was dry and his cheeks were slightly flushed as his slim fingers furiously worked his cock, pulling and stroking as if his very life depended on it. Feeling himself nearing his release, he slid his hand up his torso to roughly tweak a pert little nipple, and he allowed himself to slip into his favourite fantasy. Bound on all fours and unable to move, he could feel his unseen lover come up behind him, roughly taking him from the rear while he whimpered and mewled for mercy. He had been a very bad boy, and now he was being appropriately punished. His lover thrust remorselessly into him, tearing an anguished cry from his parched throat, the touch loving _despite_ the pain. Suddenly, he loosed a hungry growl and came into his own hand, the hot fluid spilling across his fingers and dribbling onto his abdomen. Breathlessly, he lay there for a moment, enjoying the renewed sense of power he felt coursing through his veins. And then, just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. Disappointment washed across his features as his cobalt blue eyes slid open. With a sigh, he sat up and wiped the remains of his session on a nearby hand towel. Fantasizing didn’t seem to be as effective for him anymore. Pushing his chestnut bangs from his eyes, he reached across to the nightstand for the cordless phone. After a brief moment of contemplation, he quickly dialled a number and waited impatiently for it to be answered.

“KaibaCorp. How may I help you?”

“This is Kaiba Seto. Clear my calendar for the evening.”

* * *

For the past twenty minutes, Kaiba had been sitting in his car and having second thoughts about what he was going to do. For as long as he could remember, he had always found some amount of thrill from being looked down upon and mistreated. He supposed this stemmed back to his earlier days under his stepfather’s ‘tutelage’. Whenever the man would berate him and hurt him, Kaiba would feel a surge of power course through him unlike anything else he had ever experienced as he tried to prove that he _could_ endure the torture, he _could_ endure the humiliation. And, it made him strong. It was only recently that the sexual aspect had started to creep into his fantasies. Whenever he would have a particularly stressful day, he would masturbate vigorously, all the while picturing some powerful, dominating person taking him and having his way with the brunet. Kaiba’s giving himself over to a strong lover represented _for him_ the ultimate in trust and control: trust in that he was allowing a part of himself to belong to someone and control because being submissive meant that he had the ultimate say in what could be done to him. Besides, a little pain was a good thing – that which didn’t kill him would only make him stronger. And, after an intense session, Kaiba felt he could take on and conquer the world.

However, as of late, his private, self-indulgent fantasies had lost their edge. It took him longer to get himself worked up and that sense of power that he gained from his release was no longer enough to sustain him. He needed to find someone who could dominate him and treat him in a manner worthy of his desires. The problem was, no one he knew met his strict criteria. So, it was much trepidation that he had sought his refuge here, tonight. Steeling his nerves and schooling his features into an emotionless mask, he slid out of the unassuming black Jaguar XJ-8 and warily crossed the street. He turned up the collar on his black trench coat and donned a pair of dark Oakley sunglasses. It was unlikely that he would be recognized in _this_ part of town but still, one couldn’t afford to take chances. His heart hammering in his chest, he made the short three-block walk to “Azrael’s Ashes”.

Standing outside the non-descript, two-storey brownstone building, he glanced around furtively and wondered just what sorts of people frequented places such as these. Thoughts of ‘Would he be recognized?’ and ‘Would he recognize anyone?’ continued to swirl through his mind. He glanced around once more and, seeing that no one was paying him any amount of attention, he slipped quietly through the doorway. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked around. When he had decided to visit an S&M dungeon, he hadn’t actually expected – this. He could only see the waiting area, which took up a very small portion of the first floor; maybe one quarter of the area. It was dimly lit with hundreds of flickering lights that had been designed to look like candles, their soft glow casting eerie shadows on the wall. The walls themselves were painted a blood red and the carpet underfoot was very plush and looked to be either violet or charcoal grey in colour. Gargoyles of various shapes and sizes decorated the room, and Kaiba could see two doors. One led to a small shop called ‘The Toy Chest’ which featured various fetish paraphernalia, toys and clothing, and the other he presumed led to the various rooms, judging by the faint screams of both pleasure and pain that reached his ears. Despite the twitch of interest his cock expressed at being here, Kaiba suddenly felt very uncomfortable. “Fuck; this was a mistake,” he muttered, turning to leave.

“First time, Hon?” he heard a female voice call out to him, the sultry voice followed by a tinkle of silvery laughter. He turned to see a young woman with waist-length, wavy platinum blonde hair and mesmerizing baby-blue eyes that were heavily lined in black eyeliner. Her vinyl bustier was cinched tightly, allowing her ample cleavage to spill forth from the top, and her vinyl micro miniskirt and thigh-high patent leather boots showed off her toned legs and svelte physique. She placed a black-gloved hand gently on Kaiba’s forearm and smiled warmly. “Relax,” she soothed, seeing the obvious tension in the brunet’s face. “We have all levels of kink here, so there’s nothing to be afraid of. Whatever you’ve seen in movies, forget it. Our mission is to make you happy. So…” She eyed Kaiba for a moment before winking lasciviously at him. “What’s your pain?”

Kaiba felt his stomach do a small flip-flop, but he kept his face expressionless. He gave another quick glance around before he asked, “Are you the…proprietor of this establishment?”

The woman laughed delightedly before fixing her gaze on the stoic brunet. “You can call me Mistress Ariana,” she purred, tracing a painted fingernail down Kaiba’s chest. “Mmm…I love a challenge.”

Kaiba flushed slightly, pushing Ariana’s hand away as he cleared his throat. “Are there any…uh…” He trailed off, unsure of how to proceed with his question.

Ariana smirked. “Ah! I completely understand. The dark stranger is looking for a Master, ne?” When she saw Kaiba’s blush deepen, she winked. “Well,” she continued eyeing him up and down, “I think I have the perfect match for you. Come, I’ll get you set up in a room and you and your Master can discuss your needs.”

“How do you know that I want –“

“ _Everyone_ who comes here is looking to be dominated,” she interrupted him, casting a knowing look at him over her shoulder. “Besides, if you were the dom, you’d have told me straight up.” Ariana led him through the door to the back room. 

The ‘dungeon’ was a large, open room containing various pieces of S&M furniture. Kaiba watched as a Dominatrix led her hooded slave around on a short leather lead, and he felt his pulse quicken when she slapped her slave on the ass. The side wall was further divided into a series of half a dozen small cubicles, each with a heavy velvet drape across the doorway. Along the back wall was a wrought-iron staircase which led to the second floor. Kaiba strained for a peek, but was unable to see what lay upstairs. 

“That’s where the more – advanced – play occurs. Maybe later, my dark stranger, but not tonight,” Ariana said, holding open the drape to the first cubicle. “On your first night you get to meet your Master and learn the rules.” She allowed the curtain to drop closed, leaving Kaiba alone with his thoughts. He quickly took in his surroundings – the room was mostly shrouded in darkness, save for the small circle of illumination which revealed a single black leather armchair. Unable to completely make out his surroundings and unsure of what he was supposed to be doing, he sat down and allowed himself to slip into one of his fantasies.

* * *

After leaving the brunet in the small cubicle, Ariana went on a mission to find the tall, lithe blond. After a few moments, she spied her quarry. He was dressed in tight fitting black leather pants and combat boots, completely naked from the waist up save for his black spiked wristlets and black fingerless driving gloves. In his left hand, he carried a thin, flexible riding crop. “Master Morpheus,” she breathed, kneeling at the feet of Jounouchi Katsuya. 

He loosed a throaty chuckle and offered his hand to her. “Rise, child. What is it?”

As soon as Ariana had explained everything to him, Jou nodded and headed off to find his new charge. It had been a while since he’d been given first shot at a newbie, _especially_ a male, and he was going to enjoy himself. He donned a black leather half-hood which covered everything except his rich, amber eyes and full, sensual lips, and then parted the drape. When he saw Kaiba Seto sitting in the chair, his jaw nearly dropped, but he was able to maintain his composure. He was, after all, the master here. And he was damned good at what he did.

When the other man entered, Kaiba raised his head from his daydream and blinked in surprise. The person standing before him had the body of a god – slim, toned, and commanding. He felt himself grow hard at the very thought of what such a creature could do to him, his excitement growing with his anticipation. For a moment, no words were exchanged between the two. Kaiba merely stared at the other, his eyes lingering momentarily on the bare chest, finely chiselled and tan, and the strong, defined arms. As his gaze met that of his master, he suddenly felt a ripple of pleasure shoot up his spine and he stared defiantly at the other.

Settling into his role, Jou glared at the brunet and lowering his voice an octave growled, “Rule number one: You will kneel in my presence unless instructed to do otherwise.” Jou’s lips curved upwards in a small smirk when he saw Kaiba hesitantly move from the chair to a position of supplication on the floor. “Rule number two: When you are spoken to, you will obey me without question and will answer with ‘Yes, Master Morpheus’.” He took a step closer to Kaiba, tilting the brunet’s chin upwards with the tip of his riding crop. “Rule number three: Your body now belongs to me, and it is mine to do with as I choose; that means you will not hide yourself from me. However, I will always be mindful of your health and safety.” Without waiting for the brunet to reply, Jou gently lifted the sunglasses, exposing his lust-darkened eyes. Then, he traced a finger down Kaiba’s cheek and along his jawbone. “Rule number four: You will respect me, but you will not fear me. You are free to ask anything of me or tell me anything. I want to know what you require, what you desire.” The blond moved back a few steps and stared down at his new charge. “Rule number five: You _will_ make mistakes, and they will require punishment. Once your penance has been served, your error will be considered a lesson learned.” Jou walked behind Kaiba and, as he trailed his fingers across the brunet’s shoulders, he felt the barely discernable shudder. “Rule number six: When you use your safe word, you will be given absolute control over the session. Rule number seven: I will strive to be patient with you as you learn how best to serve me. Rule number eight: Although you serve me, you still have a sense of self and your own needs that require fulfilling. Rule number nine: As your master, I know what is best for you and will push you into things as I see fit.” Jou walked over to one of the darkened corners, returning a moment later with a heavy black leather studded collar. “Rule number ten: You will wear your collar in my presence to symbolize that I am your master and you are my pet.” He tossed the collar down to Kaiba, who merely stared first at it, and then back up at him. “Rule number eleven: These rules are a basic guideline and may change over time, but only with mutual consent.” Having finished going over the list, Jou once again stood before the brunet. “Those are the rules we will abide by during our time together. Do you accept them?”

“They seem reasonable,” Kaiba replied.

Jou shook his head slowly, and before Kaiba could react, he cracked him firmly across his ass with the riding crop, eliciting a small whimper from the brunet. “Remember rule number two!” he corrected.

Bowing his head, Kaiba replied softly, “Yes, I accept them…Master Morpheus.”

“Very good, my pet,” Jou nodded, extending a hand and pulling the brunet to his feet, he tenderly buckled the collar around Kaiba’s neck. Satisfied, Jou lowered himself into the chair and motioned the brunet over to him. “Now, sit at my feet and tell me: why have you come to see me?”

Kaiba obediently knelt at his master’s side, releasing a soft whimper of pleasure when he was permitted to rest his head on Morpheus’ lap, delighting in the feel of those fingers caressing his dark locks. “Submission is all about trust and control – one I could never give, the other I could never give up. To be properly dominated is a completely empowering feeling.” He let out a small sigh, amazed at how easily he had divulged his most private of thoughts to this person in front of him.

“Hn. So have you ever been…properly dominated?”

Kaiba looked up into the other’s face, drowning in the swirling amber pools peering down at him. A faint blush crept across his cheeks and he replied softly, “No. I used to think that there was one person who _might_ have been capable. He was strong, loyal, passionate and giving, but I never gave him the chance he probably deserved. Suffice it to say, until now, everything has been in the realm of fantasy.”

Jou nodded as he continued to stroke the silken tresses splayed out across his lap. “I understand. Fantasy can hardly compare to reality, ne? I think I know how we will proceed. As you grow more comfortable with me, we will explore new boundaries together.” He stopped petting Kaiba’s head and allowed his hand to fall onto his lap. “So my pet, do you feel like playing now, or will you come back and see me later?”

A small smirk crept across Kaiba’s lips and he said, “I’ll make an appointment and come back later…Master.”

Jou gave a pleased chuckle. “Very well. Then next time we meet, you will be appropriately dressed, my most precious pet.” He stood, offering his hand to the brunet and helping him to his feet. “And by ‘appropriately dressed’, I mean no dress, save for your collar,” he purred in Kaiba’s ear, trailing the tip of his riding crop across the brunet’s groin. He heard the sharp intake of breath followed by a low moan, and he smirked playfully. Jou released Kaiba’s hand and watched the brunet slip out through the drape. Once he was gone, Jou pulled the mask from his head and shook out his golden mane. “Kaiba fucking Seto!” he muttered to himself as he sank back down in the armchair. “After all these years of pursuing you from a distance, I finally have you in my dungeon…and you have no idea who I even am.” He indulged himself in a few private memories for a few moments before standing up and heading to the waiting area. After making sure that no one was there, he thumbed through the appointment book, raising an eyebrow in surprise when he saw the brunet booked in for tomorrow evening.

His heart fluttered excitedly in his chest. In his entire life, he had never wanted anyone more than Kaiba Seto and, despite how adept he was in his chosen vocation, he had never permitted himself to fully have his way with anyone. He had made a pact with himself a long time ago that it would only be for love, never for business. He felt a small lurch in his stomach when he returned the appointment book to the vestibule drawer and as he walked away from the waiting area, Jou realized that for the first time in three years he was nervous. Not because of what he did or who his newest charge was, but because, for the first time in the dozens of times he had laid down the rules, he’d actually gotten hard.


	2. Chapter Two

“I thought I had instructed you to be appropriately dressed and on your knees in my presence,” Jounouchi hissed as he stepped into the small cubicle the next evening. Amber eyes glared coldly at the brunet, who was still partially dressed and leaning brazenly against the wall, his collar peeking through the opening in his shirt. 

Cobalt eyes gleamed wantonly as Kaiba watched the dungeon master approach him, dressed just as deliciously as he had been the night before. “Then you will have to punish me, won’t you?” he purred, his voice husky.

Jou stopped short, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. A low, rumbling chuckle escaped from his lips as he said, “I think I understand, my pet. You see my punishment as a reward, so you are deliberately disobeying me.” Folding his arms across his chest, he said softly, “It doesn’t work that way, my precious one. Until you prove yourself worthy of my attention, you will receive nothing further from me. _That_ shall be your punishment for your defiance.” He turned his back to the brunet, his smirk widening.

Kaiba’s face fell as he realized what had just happened. “You can’t do that!” he cried, staring in disbelief at the back of the hooded head before him.

“I can do anything to you I so choose,” Jou replied smugly. “Prove to me you can learn and abide by my rules, and you will be suitably rewarded. Continue to disappoint me, and you will remain…unfulfilled.” He turned around and studied the brunet for a moment, noticing the contrite frown and downcast gaze. He strode over to where the penitent one stood and tenderly ran a finger along Kaiba’s jaw line, smiling softly when he saw the remorseful look in those hungry blue eyes. His voice stern, Jou said, “I really do want to play with you, my most cherished pet, but you know what I expect from you first. Let’s try this again, hmm, and see if you can’t be taught to obey me.” As he spoke, he gradually moved himself closer to the brunet, his lips mere inches from Kaiba’s throat. “You _do_ want to play, don’t you, my naughty pet?” Jou whispered sensually in Kaiba’s ear as his finger trailed teasingly up and down the brunet’s chest.

Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut tightly and swallowed hard as he tried to stave off the giddy, exhilarated feeling coursing through his body. He wanted this; he needed it, even. And, much to his surprise, he trusted that Morpheus would give him what he desired. Bowing his head in submission to the leather-clad master, he whispered, “Yes, Master Morpheus.”

“Very good, my pet. Now, how was it that I wished to be greeted?”

For a brief moment Kaiba faltered, and he felt a faint blush colour his cheeks. He gazed into the other’s comforting, yet oddly familiar eyes and, without a second thought, he quickly divested himself of his remaining clothing. He knelt in supplication before the other, his semi-erect penis poking up from between his thighs.

“Very nice. Your body pleases me, as does your greeting. Well done. Now, every time you greet me as such, you will be rewarded. Challenge me, and you know the consequences.” Jou held out his hand to the brunet and pulled him to his feet. He walked over to a small dimmer switch beside the doorway and extinguished the spotlight that shone over the armchair while at the same time illuminating a small bank of pot lights, which cast a golden glow over the entire room.

Kaiba blinked in surprise as he looked around. The little cubicle was, in fact, much larger than he had originally assumed. Besides the black leather armchair, he could see what looked like a sawhorse, a padded table, a set of stocks, and various other pieces of what could only be described as ‘furniture’. The back wall held a large rack that contained various whips, paddles, canes and floggers, as well as a variety of other objects that were the very stuff of imagination. Feeling his cock grow harder as his eyes roved across the intriguing items, he let out a soft, needy moan.

“Not tonight, Pet,” Jou purred, coming up behind the brunet and taking him by the hand.

“But –“

“Shh,” Jou soothed, interrupting him. “Remember rule number nine - _I_ know what is best for you. The first thing I want is for you to trust me. Completely.”

“I do trust you, Master Morpheus,” Seto replied softly.

“We’ll see, Pet,” Jou said quietly. “I want you to learn to trust me. Now, go lie on your back on that table,” he instructed, pointing to the padded examination table.

Again, Kaiba hesitated, as if seeking reassurance from those warm, amber eyes before proceeding. His breath shaky, he climbed on the table and lay down, briefly closing his eyes in an attempt to compose himself. When he opened them, he was staring into Morpheus’ smirking face.

“You trust me, but not completely,” Jou iterated. “If that were the case, you would obey me without a second thought.” He moved to place his hand reassuringly on the brunet’s abdomen, but stopped when he heard Kaiba’s breath hitch. His hand hovering mere inches above the taut flesh, he turned to look at his charge, who was trembling slightly and trying in vain to slow his breathing. “If this is something you don’t want, all you have to do is say ‘red flag’ and I will stop.” Jou waited a moment and, hearing no objection, allowed his hand to fall gently on top of Kaiba’s navel. He then leaned down and whispered darkly in the brunet’s ear, “But, I don’t think you want me to stop, do you Pet? You can feel your fear growing as you realize you are giving yourself completely over to me, can’t you?” He ran his other hand down Kaiba’s arm, extending it slightly to the side and wrapping one of his iron manacles around the wrist. As the restraint snapped closed with a small ‘click’, Jou said breathily, “Even now, you can feel your heart pounding in your chest as you wonder what is going to happen next. It’s quite the exhilarating feeling, isn’t it?” Jou trailed his hands down the brunet’s body, grazing Kaiba’s prominent erection as he moved around the table and promptly secured the other wrist. “Your brain is telling you to stop this; to take back the control you’ve always had, isn’t it? Just say those two little words, and it’d all be over…But your body is telling you to let yourself go…to give in to the unknown.” Carefully, he spread one of Kaiba’s legs and secured it in one of the ankle cuffs. “You want so desperately to trust me. You know that I can give you what you want, but how bad _do_ you want it, Pet? Which will it be? Body or mind – that choice is up to you.” He shackled the other ankle then slithered his frame over the brunet’s, allowing his body to barely graze the restrained form beneath him.

Kaiba felt the heat from Morpheus’ shirtless body passing over top of his own. The sensations sent tiny jolts of electricity through his spine, and he let out a low moan. The dungeon master had yet to do anything to him and he was already harder than he’d ever been in his entire life. “Please, Master,” he whimpered as his tongue quickly darted out to moisten his lips. 

“Please what? What are you asking of me?” Jou teased, running his index finger over Kaiba’s lip. He smirked when the brunet tried to nip the digit and he promptly moved it out of reach.

Kaiba groaned softly, having been denied his prize. His voice dropping an octave, he purred wantonly, “Please master, teach me what I need to know.”

“Touch can be a very powerful thing, Pet. Sometimes it brings you pleasure, sometimes it brings you pain, but in the right combination, it will _always_ bring you to the brink of ecstasy. Do you trust me to give that to you? Do you think you can handle such euphoria?”

The brunet nodded vehemently. “I trust you, Master.”

“Very good, Pet,” Jou smiled. He slowly moved to the back wall, returning a few moments later pushing a small cart that held a black metal box, about the size of a microwave. With a smirk, he opened the lid and withdrew a long, black silk scarf. Very lightly, Jou trailed the sensual material down Kaiba’s torso, looping the fabric around the brunet’s rigid cock and slowly pulling it off, eliciting a hungry hiss of pleasure from his charge. “Liked that, ne?” he whispered as he watched Kaiba’s blue eyes cloud over in a lust-induced haze. “I told you that touch is very powerful - even more so when the other senses are dulled.” Folding the scarf in half, he draped the cloth over Kaiba’s eyes and gently secured it with a knot. “Do you still trust me, pet? Even now, even when you have less control than before? No longer able to see what I’m doing, no longer able to prepare yourself for what’s to come?”

Kaiba worried his bottom lip with his teeth for a moment before he replied, “I…still trust you, Master Morpheus.”

Jou gave a small snort of amusement before replying, “Hn, I’m not completely convinced yet. Now Pet, concentrate on what you are feeling, on the sensations that run through your body and overwhelm your sense of self-control.” Very lightly, Jou grazed his fingers across Kaiba’s abdomen, his fingertips barely brushing against the fine, downy hair that covered his body. 

Kaiba moaned loudly as he felt what seemed like a million tiny lightning bolts ripple in random directions across his entire body. He felt his skin erupt in goose bumps, and he shivered violently, his muscles tensing. For several moments, he concentrated on the movement of Morpheus’ hands as they moved across his stomach in slow, sensual arcs. Occasionally, those skilled fingers would dip down and lightly brush against his erection or swirl teasingly around his navel, never stopping their motion. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt fingers move up his chest to swirl around his nipples, the warm digits teasing but never touching the rapidly hardening pink buds. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest in response to these feather-light touches, and he craved more. Before he could stop himself, he cried out, “Please Master, I need more!”

Jou chuckled softly and he moved his hands over to forcibly tweak one of the hardened protrusions, smiling when he heard Kaiba gasp. “Demanding little pet, aren’t you?” he teased. “Why should I give it to you?”

Kaiba’s bottom lip quivered slightly. Between the sensory overload that his body was feeding his brain, the exquisite touch that his master was providing, and his current inability to think coherently, Kaiba found himself, for the first time in his entire life, completely at someone else’s mercy and completely helpless. “I don’t know,” he whispered softly. “I just…just need…” He was stopped mid-sentence by a choked sob, realizing a split second later that it had come from his own throat. Was this what it felt like to completely submit to someone, to relinquish all manner of control? He found it both frightening and exhilarating at the same time. Never in his wildest fantasies had he ever been driven to such an emotional extreme. All he could think about was Morpheus and the incredible feelings his touch evoked.

“Tell me what you’re thinking and I’ll consider it,” Jou whispered, his hands still working the aroused nipples, alternating between soft caresses and forceful pinches. 

“I’m just enjoying what you are doing to me, Master,” Kaiba replied hesitantly.

“You _lie_!” Jou growled in annoyance, brutally twisting one of Kaiba’s nipples and wrenching a pained cry from the brunet. “How can I expect you to serve me properly when _I_ can’t trust you? Do you want me to set you free and you can find yourself a new master?” he sneered reproachfully. “I will not tolerate such _disrespect_.”

“I – I’m sorry, Master,” Kaiba stammered, “I don’t want a new master. Please –“

“Please what?” Jou interrupted. “Trust is a two way street, Pet. Give and take. It’s not one-sided; I don’t play that way.”

“Give me one more chance, Master,” Kaiba cried, feeling tears of frustration and shame welling up in his eyes. “I know that I disappointed you, but it won’t happen again.”

“Then tell me what I want to know, and don’t lie to me this time.”

“I think…think that you have me at your mercy. There is nothing I can do.”

“And how does that make you feel?” Jou cooed in his ear, tracing a finger from Kaiba’s lobe all along his jaw line.

Kaiba swallowed hard. “It makes me feel…afraid.” The last word came out as a bare whisper.

“Is that all?” Jou asked, tenderly stroking the brunet’s cheek. He saw Kaiba shake his head no, and then pressed, “How else?”

A faint blush coloured Kaiba’s cheeks as he breathed, “Aroused.”

“Well done, my pet,” Jou praised. “For pleasing me, you deserve a reward, ne?”

Kaiba heard Morpheus rummaging around in the metal box, and a moment later, he felt something soft and velvety press against his lips as his nostrils were filled with a sweet, aromatic fragrance. As he breathed deeper, a small smile crept across his face. “Is it a rose, Master?”

“Yes it is, Pet,” Jou replied as he trailed the petals over Kaiba’s chin, down his abdomen, and across the head of his cock. “The rose is very unique – on one hand, its beauty is unsurpassed, its softness unlike anything else in the flower kingdom. On the other hand, it is very ugly – riddled with thorns and dangerous to the unskilled collector. To me, it’s absolutely perfect – the ideal mix of pleasure and pain, bound for eternity in one flawless form.” He brought the bud up to his nose and inhaled deeply, revelling in the natural floral scent mixed with that of Kaiba’s arousal. He shuddered involuntarily and looked down at his charge. “Shall I show you that perfection, Pet?”

“Yes, Master; I’d like you to show me.”

Jou moved over so that he was standing in front of Kaiba’s legs. Holding the stem at both ends as one would a file, he quickly rasped the branch across each of the brunet’s thighs, the tiny thorns biting into the smooth skin.

Kaiba cried out in pleasure as he felt his arousal twitch once again, savouring the heated sensation flooding his legs. The initial pain had been intense, but the afterglow had been nearly enough to bring him to orgasm. He was certain that there were several tiny scratches now etched in his flesh, but at the moment, he didn’t care. He was intently focused on the tingling in his thighs and the intense high he was currently feeling. 

“There is no pleasure without a little pain,” Jou said softly to his charge as he once again held the rose by its stem and traced the delicate bloom across the abraded skin. 

As the petals softly trailed up and down Kaiba’s leg, he felt their cool, smooth texture caressing his stinging flesh, taking away all traces of pain until Kaiba was left with nothing more than a dull, comfortable throbbing. As he felt his breathing return to normal, Kaiba panted, “I understand what you mean, Master.”

“Then explain it to me,” Jou replied with a smile.

“By itself, the rose bloom is nice; it’s calming, soothing. It can make you feel happy.”

“Yes, go on,” Jou urged.

“But, when coupled with something like the thorn, the two work together to create something beyond what the mere flower can do. It’s heat and pleasure, together. And, even though the thorn is painful, it makes the rose more than it would be on its own. Am I right?”

Jou smiled proudly at his charge. “You did very well, Pet.” He swirled the delicate bloom around the base of Kaiba’s cock, gradually moving it up to the tip in a spiral motion, collecting the glistening precome on the petals as though it were a drop of morning dew. “In fact, I think you did _perfect_.” He leaned down and breathed lightly against Kaiba’s neck, delighting in the tremulous shiver the brunet gave him in return. “And for that, I have something _special_ in mind for you,” he purred, his tongue flicking out to rim Kaiba’s lobe. He chuckled throatily when his charge moaned softly, returning to his cart and setting the rose off to the side. “It’s very rare that I get to play this game, but you’ve pleased me so much, how could I not?”

Kaiba shivered in anticipation as he heard Morpheus once again rummaging in the box and setting something…no, two things, down on the cart. He heard a match being struck, and could smell the sulphur as it permeated his nostrils. A few moments passed and nothing happened. He smelled a soft perfume wafting through the air, and he felt his heartbeat quicken as he wondered what was going on. “Master?” he called out tentatively, knowing that hearing the other’s voice would calm and reassure him.

“I’m still here, Pet,” Jou replied. “Lie still; I’m just finishing my preparations.” He glanced over at the brunet and saw the tension and nervousness evaporate from his face. “Are you afraid?” he asked.

Kaiba pressed his lips together in thought for a moment before he replied, “Yes Master, but not so much now.”

“Good. I want you to enjoy this. It will probably be a little painful for you at first, but as you get used to it, you will find it very pleasurable.” He picked up the pillar candle from his tray and swirled it in his hand, moving the hot wax around inside the tiny divot. Holding his arm high up above Kaiba’s stomach, he allowed a few drops of the liquid to fall onto the smooth, white flesh.

Kaiba drew in a sharp breath when he felt the first stinging kiss from the hot wax, bringing with it a renewed rush of adrenaline. “Oh God!” he growled as he felt a surge of pleasure flood to his cock. 

Jou chuckled softly and said, “There is no God here my pet, just me. You like that, ne? Does it excite you?”

“Yes Master,” Kaiba moaned as he felt a few more drops fall onto his body. The searing heat of the drops dissipated quickly, each one feeling like its own tiny orgasm to the brunet. He knew that, if this continued, it wouldn’t be long before he reached his climax.

“You know, Pet,” Jou whispered sensually, “Fire is truly a beautiful thing…I can see from your face that you crave its touch; you find it exhilarating. It’s a double-edged sword…the closer you get, the more dangerous it becomes…but at the same time, the feelings it gives you are that much more intense.” He moved the candle to within a couple of inches of Kaiba’s nipples and trailed a line of molten wax across the brunet’s chest.

“Ah fuck!” Kaiba hissed, involuntarily thrusting his hips into the air as the stinging paraffin pooled on his chest. A faint sheen of sweat broke out on his face and his breath was now coming in fast, gasping pants. He heard Morpheus’ throaty chuckle and shivered again when he felt his master’s heated breath against his throat.

“I want you to come for me, Pet,” Jou purred, as his free hand grazed across the weeping tip of the brunet’s cock. “I want to see you lose all control for me.” Swirling the candle adeptly between his fingers, he poured the collected wax from navel to nipple.

Kaiba growled deep in the back of his throat as he once again thrust his hips into the air, finally succumbing to his growing desire. He felt his seed surge from his body to land on his chest and his stomach and, even after he was spent, his body still twitched with pleasure-filled aftershocks. Once he had calmed down and returned his breathing to normal, he sighed, “Thank you for that, Master.”

“I’m not quite finished, Pet,” Jou replied as he blew out the candle, pulled out a small, flat bladed knife and proceeded to carefully scrape the hardened wax from the brunet’s body. Satisfied that all the remnants had been suitably removed, he picked up a small block of ice that had been sitting in a small bowl on the cart. Gently, he trailed the frozen cube over the reddened areas, effectively soothing the burning skin. He heard Kaiba’s breath catch in his throat when the coolness caressed his skin, and from the way the brunet squirmed, Jou knew that the melted water was running down his sides and tickling him. “Fire and ice…the perfect compliment, ne? One is burning passion, the other welcome and soothing…” Jou finished his ministrations and tossed the ice back into the box. He moved once more to Kaiba’s ear and whispered, “You’ve been such a fun pet to play with. You’ve done so well – better than I could have hoped for.” Gently, he untied the blindfold, permitting the brunet to see his surroundings.

Kaiba squinted for a few moments while his eyes readjusted to the light. He lifted his head slightly and saw that his torso was quite red, with some darker spots from where the wax had burned him. His legs, as he had expected, each had a single scrape running down them from where the thorns had marred his skin. Kaiba watched as Morpheus pulled a small medical kit from his box and proceeded to daub antibacterial ointment on the scratches. He hissed at the sting the antiseptic caused, eyeing the dungeon master curiously. 

“I may do things to you that bring you pain, but it’s meant as a form of pleasure. Infection is not pleasurable,” Jou explained as he carefully painted on some liquid Band-aid. When he was satisfied with his first aid, he undid Kaiba’s ankle and wrist restraints, and then helped the brunet to sit up. “You may feel a little stiff and clumsy for a few minutes until your arms and legs get working again,” he said as he sat down in the leather armchair. “Come here, my pet,” he beckoned, holding an arm out for his charge.

Disregarding the aching stiffness of his limbs, Kaiba immediately moved to Morpheus’ side, kneeling down at his feet as he had done the night before. Again, he was permitted to rest his head on the dungeon master’s lap, and he let out a small, contented sigh when he felt Morpheus’ fingers once again start to absently stroke his hair. He found that he was starting to crave the other’s touch. “Master?” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For tonight.”

Jou smiled softly as he continued to stroke the auburn tresses, his peaceful expression belying the mix of arousal and confusion that he felt inside. Looking down at his charge, two thoughts crossed his mind. First, he’d make it a point to indulge himself in some intense masturbation before his next session with Kaiba – he was feeling _awfully_ uncomfortable at the moment. Second, if things with the brunet continued to be this intense, he was going to be in serious jeopardy of this becoming something profoundly more than ‘just business’. With an apprehensive look at the flushed, yet peaceful brunet nestled against his thigh, he knew that _that_ was only a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

That night when Kaiba got out of his car, his body was practically trembling in anticipation. For almost a month now, he had been serving his master, and never had he felt so _alive_! Morpheus had been pleased with his progress as well, and tonight he had been promised a special reward. He could feel his cheeks heat as he thought about what _he_ would choose were the decision up to him. The thought of having his master take him had occupied his thoughts since his very first session, and he could only hope that that was what Morpheus had planned for him tonight. His mind reeling at the tantalizing possibility, he was only vaguely aware of Ariana leading him to his cubicle where he would wait for his master to appear. Once alone, he quickly changed out of his clothes and knelt reverently on the floor, his head bowed. Kaiba tried his best to calm himself, but when he heard the soft rustling of the drapes, both his breathing and heart rate quickened in anticipation. 

“Ah, my beautiful pet,” Jou purred as he saw the brunet waiting in silent supplication for him. He strode over to where Kaiba was waiting, and only when he stood in front of his charge did the other lift his gaze. Jou smiled softly when he saw the shining cobalt eyes staring up at him. Over the past few weeks, he discovered that he had come to hunger for that look and, much to his consternation, its owner. Jou offered his hand to the kneeling brunet and pulled him to his feet. “As promised, I have something special in store for you,” he whispered softly, his face tilted up to look into the taller man’s eyes.

Kaiba shivered involuntarily as he stared voraciously down at the luscious mouth that was mere inches from his own. How he wanted to close that distance, to simply claim his master’s lips in a ravenous kiss, to run his fingers over the smooth, taut flesh of Morpheus’ chest. He let loose a soft moan and willed himself to remain still – were he to give in to such an impulse, he would most assuredly be punished for his brazenness. He swallowed hard at the thought of not being near Morpheus, and he shuddered. “I’ve been looking forward to it, Master,” he said tremulously, trying his damnedest to will away his burgeoning arousal.

“Mmm, I’ll bet,” Jou replied teasingly, his mouth mere inches from Kaiba’s, the warm, moist breath tickling the brunet’s neck. “While I’d love to simply stay here and make you scream all night long, tonight we will be leaving this room behind.” He retrieved a black satin dressing gown from a small closet and handed it to Kaiba, who looked curiously at the garment and then back at his master. “Although your body belongs to me, it does not belong to the others,” Jou explained. His lips curved up into a smirk and he said lasciviously, “Besides, I don’t want to share you with anyone, even for a moment.”

Kaiba’s blood ran cold at the mention of ‘others’. Surely Morpheus wasn’t planning on a ‘group activity’, was he? Trying to ignore his apprehension, he squeezed his eyes shut and decided to trust his master; after all, he had yet to find a reason not to. He slipped on the robe without protest, and turned his blue eyes back to the reassuring amber ones.

“Very nice. Now come, Pet, it’s time for your lesson,” Jou purred sensually as he snapped a short lead onto Kaiba’s collar and gave a small tug, leading them out of the familiar confines of the cubicle.

The brunet followed along obediently, never straying more than a couple of inches from the other’s side, more by his own choice than by the short leash afforded him. His step faltered slightly when he was led into the public dungeon; his eyes automatically scanned the room, secretly hoping that no one would recognize him. He breathed a grateful sigh of relief when Morpheus showed no signs of slowing down and, when they reached the staircase leading to the second floor, his cock gave an excited twitch. He recalled Ariana’s initial comment to him that the ‘advanced play’ occurred up there, and he could feel his pulse racing. Whatever was in store for him, it was undoubtedly going to be exhilarating. When Morpheus ascended the stairs, Kaiba trailed close behind him, allowing himself to ‘accidentally’ brush his chest against the firm, round ass in front of him after every couple of steps. At the top of the stairs, he found himself looking down a wide corridor that had only a few doors, all of them closed. Before he had time to become disappointed, he felt a small tug on his neck and he absently moved in that direction, all the while trying to imagine what lay hidden from view.

When he was pulled into one of the rooms at the end of the corridor, he looked around and his cobalt eyes widened in surprise. The floor was made of slate and felt very cold on his bare feet, and the walls were painted a soft heather-grey. Several lit candles sat on sconces and elaborate pedestal candelabras, and were scattered throughout the room, their dancing flames creating flickering shadows on the walls. The only other objects he could see were a large, brushed stainless steel ‘X’, a black leather armchair reminiscent of the one from the cubicle, and a large cart that held a metal chest. His heart raced when he saw this last item; the ‘treasure chests’ usually made for a most enjoyable evening. And, although he was dying of curiosity to know what was going to happen and was more than anxious to get started, he had learned to be patient and to trust that Morpheus would reveal his plans when the time was right.

Finally, Jou turned to his charge and said huskily, “This is one of my favourite rooms in the entire dungeon, Pet, and I have something absolutely _sinful_ in mind for you.” He gave a tug on the lead and moved them over to the ‘X’. It was about six feet tall and three feet wide, the actual metal about a foot wide with deep set eyebolts placed every eight inches along its entire length. Through the centre was a thick iron rod attached to a sturdy frame which worked as a pivot point and allowed the whole apparatus to be rotated 360 degrees. A large locking pin allowed the device to be kept in whatever position the user desired. “Do you know what this is, Pet?” Jou asked the brunet.

“Not exactly, Master,” he replied. “I assume it’s some type of table, though.”

Jou chuckled softly. “Close, Pet. It’s called a St. Andrew’s Cross, and yes, I am going to tie you to it. Are you at all familiar with hojojutsu?” Again, Kaiba shook his head. “Hojojutsu is an ancient form of restraint. It uses no knots, so it is a form of wrapping; bondage, of course, being considered a very shameful practice back then. Originally, it was used during the Middle Ages to capture, restrain, transport, and sometimes torture suspects and criminals.” He reached up and unclasped the leash from Kaiba’s collar, then reached down and untied the knot on Kaiba’s robe, letting the slippery cloth fall soundlessly to the floor. “I like it because escape is quite difficult and the end result is quite lovely. Now please, stand against the cross, facing it.”

The brunet pressed his body to the cross, the cool metal feeling heavenly against his fevered skin. He heard the lid of the chest creak open and his cock sprang to life, the tip pressing against the metal and sending a pleasured chill through his body. The next thing he knew, he could feel the heat from Morpheus’ body next to him and he trembled wantonly. He turned his lust-filled gaze to his master and saw that he had a length of crimson silk cord in his hands.

“According to the traditions of hojojutsu, red represents the phoenix – the ultimate symbol of immortality; the destruction of the old and rebirth of the new,” Jou whispered seductively in Kaiba’s ear as he halved the rope and slid the midpoint between the cool metal and the heated flesh of the brunet’s Adam’s apple. He brought the free ends over Kaiba’s shoulders and around his back, crossing it over and wrapping it around his waist. “Just relax, Pet. I’ve modified this slightly from the original premise, but I promise you, it won’t hurt at all. And if it does, it will be the most exquisite pain you will ever endure.” He continued to secure Kaiba’s upper arms and wrists, finally returning to his back and wrapping a few more crisscrossed diamonds before securing the free ends in a decorative hitch. Satisfied with his handiwork, Jou knelt down and secured Kaiba’s ankles in the two padded ankle locks, trailing his fingers along Kaiba’s thighs and sides as he stood up and eliciting a pleasured shudder from his charge. Pressing his chest to the brunet’s naked flesh he whispered, “Normally, I would leave your legs free; I know you won’t try to escape me. But for your own safety, I need to completely immobilize you.” He trailed his tongue around the shell of Kaiba’s ear, nipping softly on the tender flesh of his neck before returning to his cart. He pulled out a four foot single-tail whip and, standing behind the brunet, he held the whip handle in his right hand, extending the tail out tautly behind him with his left. He released the tip, giving a simultaneous flick of his right wrist, and brought the braided leather across Kaiba’s smooth, white back with a resounding ‘crack’.

The whiptail bit into his flesh and left a stinging, red welt in its wake. Kaiba yelped and then chuckled depravedly as his eyes watered and darkened with unspoken lust. He couldn’t explain it, but he loved the feel of the whip on his back, especially when wielded by Morpheus’ expert hands. This wasn’t the first time he had been on the receiving end of a lashing – they had been a near-daily occurrence in his childhood. However, while those had been liberating, these were more than a little arousing and, after a few more strikes, he became painfully aware of his aching erection, his essence already beginning to weep from its glistening tip.

Jou tossed his whip onto the cart and leaned close to the brunet. He ran his fingers carefully across the hot, raised flesh on his back, smiling when he heard the hiss of pleasure from the other. “You liked that, ne?” he asked, tenderly caressing the red welts and eliciting a sharp intake of breath from his charge. “What if I told you I could make it even better?” he whispered teasingly against Kaiba’s neck, smirking when he heard the unsuppressed moan of desire.

“Please Master,” the brunet whimpered hungrily. “I would like that very much.”

Again, Jou loosed a soft chuckle. “I was hoping you’d say that, Pet. You please me yet again. You will enjoy this, I promise you.” He pulled the locking pin and rotated the cross so that it was now horizontal and Kaiba was lying face down upon it. After locking the device in place and quickly checking to make sure that Kaiba was still all right, he went to his chest and retrieved a bottle of lube and an object that looked like a xylophone mallet. Crouching down and looking the brunet in the eyes, he explained, “This delightful little toy is called a ‘Pleasure Wand’, and was specially designed to stimulate the prostate.” He turned the wand on with the remote control he held in his other hand and trailed the vibrating head up and down Kaiba’s back. “Feels nice, ne?” he commented as he watched the brunet’s firm muscles twitch at the tickling sensation. “Doesn’t do much good out here though, so I need you to relax for me.” Jou squirted a generous amount of lube onto two of his fingers and carefully pushed them into Kaiba’s ass. He felt the tight ring clamp down on his digits, but after a moment, he was able to proceed. When he felt the hot tightness of the brunet’s passage against his hand, he had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning wantonly. How he wanted to put more than just his fingers in there… He swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on his task of stretching Kaiba open enough so that he would accept the toy. When he was satisfied, he removed his fingers, smirking at the disappointed grunt he heard from the other. He squirted even more lube around the end of the toy and slowly worked it deep into his charge’s opening. Once again, Jou released the locking pin and rotated the cross so that Kaiba was now upside down, still bound tightly to the device. As he slammed the locking pin back in place, he asked, “You still with me, Pet?”

“Yes Master,” Kaiba panted, his excitement building. His mind was still reeling from Morpheus’ intrusive, but gentle, touch and he was starting to feel a little giddy from all the blood rushing to his head.

“Good. I wouldn’t want my special pet to miss his playtime.” Jou picked up a small flogger from his box, and as he delivered the first blow to Kaiba’s perfectly toned ass, he turned on the ‘Pleasure Wand’, directly stimulating the small bundle of nerves deep in side the brunet.

Kaiba’s head swam deliriously as he felt the most intense and overwhelming pleasure of his entire life. He cried out in ecstasy as another blow was landed, and he could feel himself on the verge of losing complete control of himself. 

“Come on, Pet,” Jou growled lustily. “Don’t hold back. Let yourself go. Scream for me, for the pain and for the pleasure I give you.” He moved the flogger in a rapid figure eight motion as he turned the wand on high, giving the brunet the greatest amount of sensory stimulation possible. 

Kaiba’s breath was now coming in great, gasping pants, the silence of the room punctuated with his guttural moans and mewls. He could feel his pleasure cresting and, as he threw back his head with a throaty roar, his entire body was wracked with spasms as his vision went white. His release spread through his body like a thousand simultaneous electric shocks, and he was vaguely aware of screaming _something_ , and then there was nothing but darkness. 

Jou stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Kaiba call out what had sounded disturbingly like, “Love you, fuck me,” before he had passed out. He forced the thought from his mind as he focused on his primary task of tending to the safety and comfort of his charge. Carefully, he removed the wand from Kaiba’s ass, and then righted the cross. He freed the brunet’s ankles from the shackles and, bracing one arm across Kaiba’s back, he quickly loosened the wrapping with his free hand while he carefully guided the slack body to the floor. For a moment, he watched the heavy rise and fall of the brunet’s chest and, knowing from experience that he would only remain unconscious for ten minutes or so, he set a bottle of water and a warm, damp cloth on a small tray in front of the prone form. Satisfied that everything had been taken care of, he sank wearily down into the armchair, his back to the other.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he once again turned his mind to Kaiba’s ‘confession’. Of course, he had had people profess their love to him, and even want him, but never had he felt any desire to act on those invitations. Until now. It was bad enough that he still harboured feelings for the brunet, but Kaiba’s words had only served to complicate the whole situation. He could never do it, not like this. Not in good conscience, anyway. He heard rustling behind him and knew that Kaiba was awake. “Before you do anything, drink the water, Pet. It will help stave off the headache I know you’ll be getting. The cloth is there for you to refresh yourself, if you so desire,” he commented flatly.

Kaiba slowly sat up, pivoting on his hip and taking the bottle. As he drank, he raised a quizzical eyebrow. Morpheus seemed very distant – was he displeased with him for something? When he had finished drinking, he wiped his face and made a half-hearted stab at cleaning himself up. “Master?” he asked, the concern evident in his voice. “Have I done something wrong?”

Jou gave a dark chuckle. “No Pet, you haven’t. Not by a long shot.” Rising from his chair, he turned his eyes to the brunet, who was still on the floor. He extended his hand to the other and said, “Come Pet, you have a couple of wounds that need tending to.” As was part of their nightly ritual, Jou gently cleaned Kaiba’s injuries with antiseptic and dressed them, and then returned to his armchair. When the brunet sidled up to his thigh, he instinctively patted his knee and reached out to stroke the silken, auburn tresses.

Kaiba sighed contentedly and closed his eyes blissfully as he felt the caressing fingers work through his hair. He had never really figured himself to be a ‘cuddler’, but Morpheus had changed that, and he _almost_ looked forward to this part of the evening as much as he did the torture. And tonight’s had been exquisite. He had experienced one of the best orgasms of his life; it had been so liberating. And then, just before he had passed out… Kaiba’s eyes flew open and his heart sank as he remembered in a flash of panic just what he had professed to his master. Was that why Morpheus was so aloof? He raised his head and looked deeply into those vibrant, amber eyes, seeing lust and confusion and…pain?

“What is it, Pet?” Jou asked softly as he cupped the brunet’s cheek in his hand, giving a small smile when Kaiba leaned into the touch.

“M-master? About what I said earlier, before I…”

Jou gave an amused snort and gently caressed Kaiba’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Pet. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard that, and I’m pretty sure it won’t be the last.” He watched as Kaiba dropped his gaze for a moment and a faint blush crept across his cheeks. The brunet looked as though he were contemplating asking something. “Is there something else, my precious pet?”

“Can we?” Kaiba asked quietly.

“Can we what, Pet?” Jou replied, his calm demeanor belying the anxiety he felt inside. He _knew_ what Kaiba was going to ask him, and knew what his answer had to be.

Kaiba looked up into Morpheus’ eyes, and with utmost brashness said, “I think you know what it is that I want. And, I’m pretty sure you want the same thing, Master.”

“No,” Jounouchi replied almost immediately.

“No?” Kaiba repeated, obviously surprised by the answer. He blinked in confusion and stared at the other. “But Master, with everything that we’ve –“

“You are hardly in a position to question me, Pet,” Jou snapped sharply, his voice a little harsher than he had intended. He watched as Kaiba drew back momentarily in shock, and Jou made no effort to beckon the other back to his side. “Something like that will _not_ happen until you know and trust your master implicitly,” he said bitterly, his mouth turned down in a fierce scowl.

Kaiba closed his eyes momentarily, trying to still the thoughts that were whirling haphazardly in his mind. He swallowed hard and, despite the inevitable consequences, he crushed his lips to Morpheus’ in a deep, passionate kiss.

For a brief moment, Jou gave in to his desire and reveled in the gentle pressure of Kaiba’s lips on his own, the taste of the brunet’s mouth flooding his senses and sending a renewed rush of pleasure to his groin. Suddenly, he became aware of what was happening and, reacting solely in anger, he backhanded the brunet. He watched through narrowed eyes as the bruise started to appear on Kaiba’s cheek and he growled, “Mmm, my naughty pet, that is most definitely _not_ permitted.” He got to his feet and stared down at his charge, his anger quickly ebbing when he saw the trickle of blood oozing from the small gash in Kaiba’s pale flesh. Jou let out an uneasy sigh, and then offered his hand to the crestfallen brunet. With a soft smile, Jou said gently, “I understand that you have your needs too, Pet, but your role is not to take what you see fit. You graciously accept what I offer you; nothing more.” Once again, Jou pulled out the small first aid kit and carefully cleansed the small wound under Kaiba’s left eye. When he had finished, he put his equipment back on the cart and turned his back to his charge. “I think that’s enough for tonight, ne?” he said quietly, desperately hoping that the brunet would agree. In his mind, he might have been able to dismiss Kaiba’s earlier confession as a result of his intense orgasm, but now… Now that the brunet had offered himself to him; professed his desire for _him_ , not the toys or the torture… Slowly, Jou flicked his tongue out of his mouth and ran it languorously along his lips, barely controlling the moan that threatened to escape as he caught Kaiba’s lingering taste. He was close…so close to breaking… 

“Master, I do trust you implicitly,” Kaiba whispered, little knowing what his words had just done. He saw Morpheus turn to look at him from over his shoulder. “And, I want to know you, if you will allow me.” He reached out as if to touch the other’s mask, hesitating briefly before dropping his hand to his side.

Jou, unable to hold back any longer, turned around to fully face the brunet. He gave the other a wry smile and said, “You know Pet, in the time that I've been Master of this dungeon, there are two things that I've never done. I've never given myself completely, and I've never removed my mask. Until now, until _you_ , I had never wanted or _needed_ to do either.” Slowly, he reached up and pulled the hood from his head.

Kaiba stared up at the blond figure, his wide, cobalt eyes roving over the face that he knew so well. “Jou?” he mouthed in surprise, hardly able to believe that his self-proclaimed nemesis was the one who had been bringing him to new levels of ecstasy over the past month. Almost immediately, he walled his emotions away from the blond, every lesson in trust and in remaining open stripped away with his master’s mask. For a moment, Kaiba was shocked into silence, but it didn’t take the brunet long to regain his composure. “Jounouchi!” he hissed callously as he climbed to his feet. “How _dare_ you exploit me like this?”

Jou felt his blood start to boil as he stared coldly into Kaiba’s accusing glare. “ _Exploit_ you?” he echoed, giving a shrill bark of bitter laughter. “Are you fucking kidding me? You were the one who wandered in here of your own free will and kept coming back!” His eyes narrowed cruelly as he growled scathingly, “And I’ve yet to hear you protest or complain about _anything_ I’ve done to you.” His eyes flicked down to the various bruises and welts still adorning the brunet’s body.

Kaiba huffed indignantly as he caught Jou’s leering stare and he tossed the black satin robe over his shoulders. He cinched the sash with an angry jerk and sneered, “If I’d have known it was you, I’d have _never_ agreed to this! You…you deceived me, misrepresented yourself to me, and hid your identity from me. Expect to hear from my attorney.”

Jou chuckled darkly, his amber eyes blazing. “Fuck you and your attorney, Kaiba. First off, I never ‘misrepresented’ shit. The very first night we met, you saw me with the mask. You never asked, you never objected. Besides, given the people who come in and out of this place, they don’t want to know that the person paddling their ass is their neighbour or their best friend’s kid or _anyone_ from the community for that matter. It just adds to the mystery and the anonymity. Besides,” he added, a cruel smirk spreading across his face. “Are you going to tell your lawyer just _how_ I misrepresented you? Will you tell him that it was done while you were being punished as you came all over yourself in an S &M dungeon? Hell, I’m comfortable with my chosen lifestyle; I’d be more than willing to make sure that this becomes the most public trial of the decade!”

Kaiba’s eyes narrowed further as he demanded icily, “Are you trying to _threaten_ me? Who the hell do you think you are?”

“I’m not threatening you, Kaiba. I’m warning you. I’m not the same hot-headed teenager you knew. If you think you can still fuck with me and win, you are _sorely_ mistaken. Do that, and just like in here, you’ll be flat on your back begging me for mercy, but you won’t enjoy it; I promise you.”

The brunet’s face twisted into an enraged snarl and he spat, “You’re nothing but a whore, Jounouchi. The forum might be different, but that’s all you are.”

The blond’s hand clenched into a tightly balled fist and he raised his arm as if to hit the other. Catching himself in time, he growled dangerously, “I’ve never fucked any – ah, never mind. You wouldn’t understand anyway. Here I’d thought you _might_ have grown up enough to see that we…” He gave a snort of contempt and turned on his heel. “You’re right, Kaiba; I guess I still am nothing in your eyes.”

* * *

Three days later, Kaiba was still in the worst mood of his life; he had yet to leave his bedroom. As he lay in his bed moping, he remembered how he had left ‘Azrael’s Ashes’ and had angrily flung his collar onto the passenger seat beside him, swearing that he would not be the pet of a mutt. He had driven down to the river, intent on throwing the damned thing away but, when he had arrived, he hadn’t followed through with his plan. Instead, he had driven home and had squirreled himself away in his sanctuary, the thick leather band prominently displayed on his dresser.

His laptop sat forgotten on his desk. He had no compulsion to work right now and he had deferred the primary decision making to the Board of Governors for ‘an indeterminate amount of time’. He had informed his secretary to draft a memo to the effect that anyone trying to contact him, for whatever reason, would be fired on the spot. Since then, the phone had been eerily quiet.

Mokuba had tried to talk to his older brother and to get him to at least come downstairs with him, but Kaiba had merely snapped at him that he’d come out when he was ‘God damned good and ready’. The raven-haired teenager had simply nodded sadly and shut the door behind him. He knew better than to disturb one of his older sibling’s mood swings and he silently prayed that it wouldn’t last too much longer. He loved Seto, but when he was like this, he was absolutely unbearable.

Kaiba heard a soft knocking on his door and knew that it was one of his housekeepers coming to clean his room. Without a word, he grabbed the leather collar off of the dresser, opened the door, and skulked across the hall to one of the guest rooms, locking the door behind him.

Flopping on the bed, he stared at the ceiling while his fingers absently caressed the soft leather band in his hands. He let out a heavy sigh; he missed his nightly voyages to ‘Azrael’s Ashes’. He missed that euphoric feeling he’d get when Morpheus would walk into the room and touch him. He missed the gentle caresses afterwards as he would lean happily on his master’s leg while the other praised him and stroked his hair. But, it wasn’t Morpheus. It was Jounouchi. Sourly, he turned onto his side and stared across the room at the far wall. It had always been Jounouchi. And since he’d walked out that night, he had felt nothing but lonely and uninspired.

He wondered with bitter curiosity what it would have been like to have had Morpheus take him. He knew that it would have been painful, but he also knew that it would have been exquisite. He felt his cock twitch – the first time it had done so since that night. Absently, he rubbed his crotch, quickly bringing his fledgling arousal to a full-on erection. As his breathing quickened, he pictured his master standing over top of him, knowing that Morpheus would more than satisfy him. He pictured the hot, engorged flesh of his master’s cock sliding slowly into his waiting ass, and he groaned softly as he imagined the accompanying pressure and fullness that would sate his need. His hand was grinding feverishly against his pants as he imagined the look on his master’s face, and he was surprised to see not the masked face of Morpheus but the smiling one of Jounouchi staring down at him, lust gleaming in those soulful, amber eyes. Rather than diminish his arousal, that thought sent a ripple of excitement through his body and he felt his heart hammering in his chest. God, how he wanted to feel those skilled hands wrap themselves around his shaft, or maybe even that sexy, sultry mouth… Before he knew what was happening, he had groaned out a wanton, “God, Jou!” as he came forcibly in his pants.

He blinked in surprise as he waited for his breathing to slow down, already feeling the dampness from his groin seeping through his clothing. Where the hell had _that_ come from? One minute, he was lying there cursing the blond for everything that had happened, and the next he was calling out his name in a moment of passion. As he rolled onto his back, he sighed when he realized that his body was trying to tell him something his brain refused to accept. Swallowing his pride, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

* * *

Kaiba stood in the waiting area of Azrael’s Ashes, hoping that Mistriss Ariana would show up before he lost his nerve and left. As soon as he saw the young woman, he smiled and said, “I need to see Jou…er, Master Morpheus right away. It’s very important.”

She eyed him strangely for a moment before replying, “Mmm…I’m sure it is. Unfortunately, Morpheus is occupied.”

“I’ll wait,” Kaiba replied humourlessly, folding his arms across his chest in defiance.

Ariana smirked. “Demanding little thing, aren’t you?” she commented as she led him to his usual cubicle. “I’ll try to hurry him along. Until then, wait here,” she said before she disappeared, closing the drape behind him.

While he waited, Kaiba went over and over in his mind what he was going to say to Jounouchi. And although he tried to plan for every possible outcome, when the blond finally did show up, he found himself completely at a loss for words.

“Fuck,” Jou muttered when he saw the brunet sitting in the cubicle. “What do you want, Kaiba?”

“I wanted to talk to you. I…miss you, Jou.”

Jou scowled and placed his hands on his hips. “And tell me why I should give a shit?”

Kaiba winced. He hadn’t expected the blond to be so hostile to him, but considering how he had treated him on their last meeting, it really wasn’t surprising. “Hn. I deserved that,” he replied, looking deeply into Jou’s blazing amber eyes. He could see the hurt in them and he knew that his actions from the other night had wounded him. “I understand what you were trying to show me.”

“Good for you. Now if you don’t mind, I have better things to do.” 

“Fantasy can’t compare to reality, Jou,” Kaiba called after the retreating form. “And for me, that reality is you.” Jou stopped and, like he had during their previous encounter, he turned to look at the brunet over his shoulder.

Jou narrowed his eyes and said softly, “Explain.”

“Our first night, you asked me if I had ever been ‘properly dominated’. Do you remember how I replied?” Kaiba watched the comprehension dawn unwillingly across Jou’s face. “You told me that fantasy can’t compare to reality; that’s a little ironic considering your moniker is that of the Greek god of dreams. I want the full reality – I want you, Jounouchi. Not Morpheus.”

Jou laughed darkly. “You want _me_ to dominate you, Kaiba?” He looked seriously at the brunet and purred, “You couldn’t handle what I’d give you.”

Kaiba smirked and took a tentative step toward the half-naked blond in front of him. His eyes dark with desire and his voice low and deliberate, he murmured, “I want you, Jounouchi. I’ve _always_ wanted you. You’ve taught me that I can handle anything as long as I trust…” His eyes locked with the blond’s, and he slowly dropped to his knees as he unfastened the top three buttons of his shirt. As he pushed the fabric away to reveal his black studded leather collar, he whispered, “And I trust you completely…Master.”


	4. Chapter Four

A slow smirk spread across the blond's face as he warily eyed the stoic brunet kneeling before him. "All right…Seto," he relented as he pulled his mask from his head. He chuckled softly when he saw the brunet's eyes widen slightly at the use of his first name. "Kaiba’s for business; Seto’s for pleasure…" He winked slyly and added, "Unless of course, you prefer Pet?" When Kaiba didn’t answer him, he took a slow, deliberate step towards the brunet and extended his gloved hand to him. “Seto it is, then.” He flashed a seductive smile and purred, "So Seto, you want to play? Let's play." 

Kaiba swallowed hard and placed his palm in Jounouchi’s. His legs trembling, he climbed to his feet, his chest heaving with great, shuddering breaths. He could feel the heat from the blond’s body and, when Jou released his hand to trail his fingers lightly up the brunet’s sides, he _knew_ that his soul had been permanently scarred by Jounouchi’s fire. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the tingling sensations flooding through his body: the way his heart was hammering in his chest in anticipation, the way his cock automatically hardened in excitement.

“Scared, Seto?” Jou whispered sensually in the brunet’s ear as he started to covetously unfasten the remaining buttons on Kaiba’s shirt. “You should be,” he continued as he slowly slipped the garment off and let it drop carelessly to the floor. “You have offered yourself to me without knowing what it is that I desire. What would I do to you to make you squirm? Hmm?” He ran his hands across the smooth flesh of Kaiba’s chest, permitting himself a small, appreciative moan as he explored the naked skin for his own selfish purposes. “Morpheus always kept something in reserve; he never permitted himself to give in to his deepest, darkest fantasies…But me? I know what I want and I have no limits.” He slowly trailed his tongue around the shell of Kaiba’s ear, suckling the lobe between his lips before biting down and eliciting a small whimper from the brunet. “Oh, the things I want to do to you, Seto. The exquisite torture I want to perform on you. The screams I want to hear ripped from your throat…” With cat-like grace, he backed the brunet into the wall, pressing his body firmly against Kaiba’s. Jou could feel the other’s arousal and, judging from the hunger he saw in Kaiba’s cobalt eyes, he knew the brunet could feel his. “Are you absolutely certain you want this, Seto? I will tell you right now, it’ll be pain unlike anything you’ve ever imagined, but I promise you that you will love it.”

“I do want this, Master,” he growled lustily, as Jou’s lips found purchase on his collarbone. “Ah shit!” he hissed, bucking his hips reactively as the blond bit down sharply on his shoulder, sending a warm, stinging sensation through his body. Morpheus had turned him on, but Jou made him positively tremble with want. He brought his hands up to touch the heated flesh of Jou’s torso, wincing when the blond grabbed his wrists and forced them aggressively back down to his side.

“If you can’t behave, then I will have to restrain you,” Jou purred softly as he nipped along the brunet’s collarbone. “But knowing you, you’re hoping that happens, ne? Consider this your one and only warning…” He released his grip and trailed his hands along Kaiba’s waistband, his fingers dipping dangerously low and lightly brushing against the obvious bulge in the brunet’s pants.

The brunet threw his head back against the coolness of the wall, a soft moan escaping his lips. Placing his palms flat against the smooth surface, he concentrated on the feather-light touches that Jounouchi was tracing around his arousal, his skilled fingers skimming but never actually touching him. Biting back a needy groan, he watched the blond through half-lidded eyes, the tickling and playful teasing making his erection throb painfully with need. Finally, he felt the blond’s hand slip lower to finally cup his cock, the fingers carefully squeezing and sending a new wave of pleasure rippling through his body. Abandoning all restraint, he let loose a carnal growl as he pulled the blond to him, his fingers feverishly seeking the leather clad arousal of the other.

Jou moaned loudly and he felt his cock twitch in anticipation at the brunet’s hungry touch. Fighting to keep his self-control, he eyed Kaiba sternly, a small smirk on his lips. He knew that his charge was testing his boundaries – again. For the second time, Jou grabbed the brunet’s wrists, twisting the flesh between his fingers and bringing a small grimace to Kaiba’s face. He could feel the other trying to resist him, and with a forceful effort, he managed to wrench the brunet’s hands down by his sides, his fingers digging painfully into Kaiba’s smooth skin. “Very well, Seto,” Jou chuckled darkly as he released one of Kaiba’s hands so that he could access his back pocket. “Since you insist on behaving like a bad pet, you will be treated like one.” He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and snapped one of the bracelets across Kaiba’s free wrist. Deftly, he secured the other end to a small iron ring that was bolted securely to the wall. He smirked when he saw the surprised look flash across the brunet’s face. Either Kaiba hadn’t expected him to follow through with his threat or he hadn’t noticed the tiny rings camouflaged against the wall. Jou suspected the latter and, while his charge was momentarily distracted, the blond pulled out a second set of cuffs and restrained Kaiba’s other wrist in a similar fashion. Triumphantly, Jou eyed the brunet. The way he was chained to the wall left his hands with about six inches worth of movement in any direction.

“Much better,” Jou purred as he once again drew close to the brunet. His body pressed firmly against Kaiba’s as he stretched upwards, his fingers fisting in the soft, auburn tresses. The blond’s lips hovered just over top of Kaiba’s. He was so close now that he could feel the brunet’s tremulous breathing on his face. “Seto, I have to know,” he whispered huskily, his lips barely grazing the other’s. “The person you spoke of on our first night together, the person you thought might have been able to satisfy you; tell me, who was it?”

Kaiba swallowed hard and stared into Jounouchi’s heated gaze. The look was reminiscent of a predatory animal on the prowl, much more intense than any he had _ever_ seen from behind Morpheus’ mask. He inhaled sharply, letting out a hungry moan when he smelled the aroma of Jou’s soap mixed with his own personal scent. His cock ached painfully to be touched again and he whispered lowly, “It was you.”

“Thank you,” Jou breathed, and then crushed his mouth to the other’s in a searing kiss. His tongue teased Kaiba’s lips and, when the brunet arched his back and moaned in pleasure, Jou seized the opportunity presented him and plundered the other mouth ruthlessly. Beneath him, he could feel Kaiba struggling against his restraints, bucking his hips as he let out a pleasured groan. The blond pulled savagely away from the kiss, once again savouring Kaiba’s taste on his lips. He heard the anguished whimper from his charge and eyed him thoughtfully. “Holy shit, Seto,” he panted. “I’d better not do that again or I’m just going to wind up taking you right here on the floor.

On hearing those words, Kaiba’s stomach did a quick flip-flop and his pulse quickened. He felt a dull throbbing in his groin and knew that his body was begging for release. “Then do it,” he breathed boldly. “If you want me that badly, then I give myself to you.”

Jou laughed delightedly and stared at Kaiba with a feral gleam in his eye. “Oh Seto, such a _bold_ pet you are; so unlike anyone else I’ve ever met.” He ran his fingers up and down the brunet’s chest, brushing against one of the pert, pink nipples with his thumb and bringing it to hardness. He walked across the room to the omnipresent metal chest and scooped up two large alligator clips in his hand. As he returned to Kaiba’s side, he purred, “First of all, you must learn something about ownership. You can’t give yourself to me; I already _own_ you.” Lightly, he trailed his fingers around Kaiba’s collar, eliciting a small shudder from the brunet. He smiled sensually and continued, “From you, I take what I want, your body already having been freely given. Remember?” He rimmed his tongue around the now semi-erect nipple, leaving the tiny bud slick and glistening with saliva. He glanced up at the brunet and saw that he had his eyes closed blissfully, his mouth slack, his lips slightly parted. Smiling softly, Jou grabbed the small protrusion between his thumb and forefinger and pulled while, with his other hand, he quickly clamped one of the alligator clips onto the stretched flesh.

Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he felt the small teeth bite into his skin. As the searing pain travelled through his body, he cried out at the sensation, trying to will away the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Hush Seto,” Jou soothed as he lovingly trailed his finger around the already bruising flesh. “Another couple of moments and I promise it won’t be as painful.” He lightly cupped the brunet’s cheek in his hand and eyed him reassuringly. As the blond had expected, he felt Kaiba relax at his touch and he waited for the brunet’s breathing to slowly return to normal. “That’s my pet,” Jou cooed gently as he started to tease the other nipple to hardness. “Trust me, this is absolutely essential for later on. You’ll thank me for this bit of mild discomfort.”

This time, Kaiba watched in morbid fascination while the blond toyed with the pert, pink bud and then quickly snapped the alligator clip down on his second nipple. Unlike the first time, the clip had not been slowly applied; rather, it bit into his skin with a quick snap. Kaiba screamed and his eyes began to instantly water. “Holy Christ!” he moaned as he felt the white-hot pain shoot once more through his body, making his legs tremble and his knees weak. He dropped down to one knee and shakily lifted his head to stare at his Master through tear-filled eyes.

Jou looked down at Kaiba and frowned slightly. “Still with me, Pet?” he asked concernedly. Perhaps the brunet was not as strong as he’d thought…

Kaiba’s eyes darkened even more with desire as the tingling pain he felt in his chest seemed to directly fuel the rising pleasure he felt in his cock. He smirked lasciviously and unsteadily staggered back to his feet. The brunet couldn’t remember the last time he’d experienced something so painful, and yet so pleasurable at the same time. “Yes Master,” he rasped, his voice slightly raw from the scream.

Jou smiled carnally as he watched the proud brunet get back up and, in an instant, he was beside him, his body once again pressed tightly to Kaiba’s. “I’m very pleased with you, Seto,” he said as he tenderly brushed away the brunet’s tears with his thumbs before planting a line of small, sensual kisses from Kaiba’s cheek to his shoulder, where he began to suck and nip at the heated flesh.

Kaiba moaned softly at the blond’s ministrations, hissing in pleasure when he felt Jou’s hands slide up his torso to playfully flick at the vicious little clamps. He then felt Jou bite down forcibly on his shoulder while, at the same time, he used his fingers to further spread the clamps and apply more pressure to Kaiba’s wounded nipples. He loosed a feral roar and a guttural, “Oh God, Jou!” The painful throbbing was overpowering his senses, and he could feel his pleasure cresting. He was just about to ride the wave of his orgasm when suddenly, everything stopped, and he was left panting, breathless and whimpering with need. His chest heaving, he looked over at the blond, who _also_ seemed to be struggling to get himself back under control.

Jou stood back a few paces, slightly doubled over, and breathing in great gulps of air while he eyed the brunet lecherously. He had been deadly serious when he’d told Kaiba he was contemplating taking him right then and there. He didn’t know why but, for as long as he’d known him, Kaiba got him worked up like no one ever had before. And it scared him. He knew how deep his fantasies ran, and he was worried that, once he had Kaiba’s body under him, so willing and trusting, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, and would wind up scaring the brunet off completely. Never had he permitted himself to give in completely to his own desires; not that he’d never had an opportunity to – he’d just never wanted to. He only hoped that Kaiba felt the same way about him… He caught the brunet staring at him, and the glazed over, lust filled haze he saw in his cobalt eyes assuaged all doubt. Slinking slowly and deliberately over to the brunet, he whispered sensually in Kaiba’s ear, “Are you ready for me, Seto? Are you ready to find out just how dark my fantasies run?” 

Kaiba swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes Master,” he replied, a definite tremor evident in his voice. He had to admit that he was a little nervous about what was yet to come, but he stood by his earlier affirmation that he trusted the blond, and was now willing to follow him blindly into whatever it was that he had planned. 

Jou smiled and brushed a chaste kiss across the brunet’s lips before once again turning his attention to Kaiba’s shoulder. As he eagerly bit down on the already purpled flesh, he skimmed his fingers across the toned abdomen, deftly unfastening the button of the brunet’s pants. He heard Kaiba’s sharp gasp as he teasingly lowered the zipper and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the brunet’s silk boxer shorts. With a feral chuckle, Jou lifted his head and purred, “Shoes, please.”

Without a second thought, Kaiba kicked off his Oxfords, holding each foot up in turn so Jou could strip off his socks. He let out a soft moan when Jou knelt down before him and deliberately inched off his remaining clothing, finally freeing his rigid cock from its confines. He felt the cool air strike the heated flesh, and he trembled in anticipation.

“Mmm,” Jou purred appreciatively as his eyes roved over the naked form before him. “No matter how many times I see you in this state, it never fails to excite me.” He breathed deeply, revelling in the scent of Kaiba’s arousal, finally permitting himself to flick out his tongue and capture the glistening drop of pearly fluid gathered on the head. 

“Oh shit, Jou!” Kaiba cried when he felt the gentle, feather-like caress on his cock. He bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself in control but, when he felt the blond’s hot mouth completely engulf him for a more complete taste, he thrust his hips forward involuntarily as he came forcibly down Jou’s throat. “Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Kaiba muttered as his cheeks flushed bright crimson. “I didn’t mean –“

“Shh, Seto, it’s okay,” Jou soothed as he stood up, licking his lips in satisfaction. He saw Kaiba’s burning cheeks and the humiliated tears prickling the corners of his eyes, and he smiled softly. Gently grasping the brunet’s chin in his hand, he forced the other to look him in the eye and he murmured, “Don’t be sorry. I’m glad to know that you’re having as much fun with this as I am. The treat you just gave me _was_ unexpected, but very welcome. Besides, I’m going to let you in on a secret.” Jou placed a gentle kiss on each of the brunet’s heated cheeks and whispered sensually, “You’re so gorgeous, so sexy, so absolutely _fuckable_ , that I had to jerk off every night before you showed up to keep the same thing from happening to me. Just relax for a few minutes; I have some things I need to prepare.”

While Kaiba attempted to compose himself, he watched curiously as Jou retrieved his mask and donned it, and then grabbed a small, rolled satchel from the metal chest, along with the medical kit. After quickly scanning through the contents of each, he closed them both and returned to the brunet. “I thought I was getting you…the real you,” Kaiba commented as the blond chuckled.

“I never said you weren’t, Seto,” Jou replied seriously as he released one of the brunet’s wrists from the handcuffs. “But, you and I have to move through the public areas of the dungeon, and you above all others should know the importance of maintaining an illusion, eh _Pet_?” he purred as he unshackled the second handcuff and strapped it to his own wrist, briefly intertwining his fingers with Kaiba’s before releasing them. Giving a slight tug, he pulled the brunet along, the two of them walking in silence as they once again ascended the stairs to the second level. This time, instead of heading to the right as they had during their last session, Jou pulled his charge down the opposite corridor and ushered him into a smaller room, probably comparable in size to the downstairs cubicle.

Dropping his gear, Jou slowly turned up the lights. As the room was flooded with a soft, golden glow, Kaiba took a moment to look around. This room, like the last room he had been in on this level, had a slate floor and heather-grey walls. Pushed against the back wall was a double bed made up with a black, rubberized sheet and no pillows. A small end table that held a stainless steel pitcher and basin sat next to it, along with a stack of clean, white terry cloths and a small metal box. A stainless steel tray on wheels sat on the opposite side of the bed, a black rubber mat placed carefully upon it. And of course, the big metal chest rested unassumingly against the side wall. Kaiba noticed, with some surprise, that there was no black leather armchair in this room. In its stead was a sturdy, wooden kitchen chair that had been set off in the corner.

“Do you have any idea what we’re about to do here, Seto?” Jou asked softly as he once again pulled off his mask and peered intently into the brunet’s cobalt eyes, his own amber ones glinting with an unsurpassed feral gleam. Taking Kaiba’s hands in his, he slowly pulled his charge over to the bed. Jou released the handcuffs that bound them together and whispered darkly, “Lie down and I’ll tell you all about it. It’s ok to be nervous, but try to not be afraid.”

The brunet did as he was asked, shimmying himself into the centre and lying back. He could practically see the excitement building deep within the blond and he immediately felt a surge of adrenaline though his veins, the feeling of exhilaration intensifying tenfold when Jou pulled out a leather wrist cuff from beneath the bed and sensually shackled his arm above his head. Kaiba moaned in pleasure when Jou slithered his lithe frame over top of his body and he felt the blond’s engorged cock pressing firmly into his stomach.

Jou reached down for the other cuff and secured Kaiba’s other wrist, and then, when he was certain that the brunet couldn’t escape, he straddled the other’s hips and leaned forward, his elbows resting lightly on Kaiba’s chest. “I’ve left your legs free for now, but I swear to God, the first time you knee me or kick me in the balls, I will have no qualms about immobilizing you completely. Do you understand me, Seto?”

Kaiba nodded, whimpering softly as he felt his cock twitch with renewed interest. He licked his lips and suddenly found his throat felt extremely dry. He gave a pained cry when Jounouchi suddenly grabbed the two alligator clips and tore them from his bruised nipples, sensually licking the congealed blood from the tiny teeth and then tossing them absently onto the tray. The brunet’s cobalt eyes widened in surprise as he watched the blond’s display, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest.

Jou gave a small chuckle and gently trailed his finger along the brunet’s jaw line. “Easy, Seto,” he purred as he brought his other hand up to caress the auburn tresses. “I told you my tastes tended towards the…exotic. Bloodplay is the ultimate fantasy for me – the idea of you giving something so personal, so intimate…Fuck, your very _life force_.“ The blond shuddered in anticipation as he gazed down at his charge, his eyes brimming with lust and adoration and desire. “God Seto, I’ve wanted this for so long but, until now, I’ve never had anyone else that I wanted to share this with. The fact that you trust me enough to do this to you makes me want to make you scream in ecstasy as I fuck you senseless.” He let loose a throaty, carnal growl and rasped wantonly, “If you are having second thoughts about this, tell me now. I’m having a hard enough time controlling myself right now and, once we begin, I’m not sure that I would be able to stop, even if I wanted to. I won’t lie and tell you that this won’t hurt; in fact, I can tell you that it’s going to hurt like a bitch, but I promise that there will be no permanent damage to you.”

Kaiba closed his eyes and swallowed hard against the rising lump in his throat. Bloodplay. The very idea sent a wave of fear coursing through his body and a rush of pleasure straight to his groin. The rational part of his brain was screaming at him to stop this; to take the opportunity given to him and step away. Then again, there was nothing rational about wanting to be bound, whipped and tortured, either. Besides, for so long and more than anything else, he had wanted the blond, and Jou had yet to do anything to give him a reason not to trust him. Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth and biting back a hungry moan, he looked into Jou’s blazing eyes and in a voice that was barely audible, he whispered, “Green flag.”

Jou closed his eyes and threw back his head as he moaned deliriously. “Oh fuck, Seto, you couldn’t have made me happier.” He pressed his mouth to the brunet’s, softly nipping at Kaiba’s tongue as his fingers tweaked his numbed and bruised nipples. When he pulled away, his eyes were clouded with an all-consuming passion that seemed to extend right to the depths of his soul. “You have _no_ idea how much this means to me.”

Kaiba lay on the bed panting softly, Jou’s kiss having left him dizzy and breathless. He felt the blond heft himself off of his pelvis, and through half-lidded eyes, he watched as his master retrieved the satchel from its resting place on the floor. Quirking an eyebrow in curiosity, he watched Jou deposit the bag on the stainless steel tray, his fingers carelessly caressing the security strap while his breath came in tremulous pants. Just by looking at him, Kaiba could tell that the blond was beyond being aroused, and was willing himself to maintain his self-control. He saw Jou close his eyes and take a deep breath. As he let out a long, slow, shuddering exhale, he slid his eyes open and, seeming to have found his focus, untied the satchel and rolled open the bag. 

With a ritualistic-like concentration, Jou removed two scalpels and about a half dozen 2-inch long needles from the pockets of the case and set them in a neat array on one of the white terry cloths. He then removed a bottle of sterilizing cleanser, several cotton balls and a large package of alcohol wipes. When everything had been laid out as he wanted, he pulled the tray alongside the bed and once again straddled Kaiba’s hips. He glanced down at the brunet, his gaze loving and almost tender as he cupped his charge’s cheek in his hand. “As of right now, you are the most important thing in this dungeon. I want you to enjoy the pleasure I’m going to give you. When we start, I want you to concentrate on relaxing and breathing deeply. As adrenaline and endorphins start flooding through you, you will probably feel a little giddy and light-headed. Enjoy it, Seto. And please, don’t hold back. I love it when you scream.” 

He kissed the brunet softly on the lips then grabbed the sterilizing cleanser and a cotton ball and began to swab off Kaiba’s arms and torso. When he had finished that, he tore open several of the alcohol wipes and repeated the cleaning process. He smiled gently when he felt the brunet shiver beneath him as the alcohol evaporated, and he whispered, “Are you ready?”

Kaiba nodded and watched as Jounouchi picked up one of the long needles from the tray. He winced when the blond pinched the still-tender skin of his nipple and he felt the sharp point touching his flesh. He could feel the adrenaline rush, and, as he concentrated on his breathing, he found that he did, indeed, feel a little light-headed. And turned on more than he had ever thought possible.

“Alright Seto, I need you to take a deep breath and hold it for me,” Jou purred tenderly. He felt the brunet’s shuddering breath and, feeling his own cock pulsing with need, he whispered, “Release it…” As soon as he saw Kaiba exhale, he pushed the needle swiftly through the small fold of skin.

If Kaiba had thought the alligator clips had been painful, it was nothing compared to the liquid fire that was currently radiating from his chest. He whimpered in pain as hot tears streamed down his cheeks, and he held his breath to keep from crying out.

“Breathe, Seto…Come on, Pet, you have to breathe!” Jou called to him gently as he reached out and stroked the brunet’s cheeks tenderly. “If you don’t try to relax, it will hurt more.”

Kaiba thought that he was going to pass out. He squeezed his eyes closed and, as he concentrated on breathing, the raging sensation coursing through him soon changed from intense pain to intense heat and a warm glow flooded through his whole being, sending him into a euphoric state. He felt like he was floating out of his body, and he laughed giddily despite the free-flowing tears. He looked up at the blond and, in a voice that was both low and sensual said, “Again…please.”

Jou blinked in surprise, and then chuckled deep in his throat. Bending forward, he assaulted Kaiba’s mouth in a searing kiss, moaning wantonly as he gently twisted the needle and ripped a pleasured growl from the brunet. He pulled away and, picking up the other needle, he pinched the second nipple between his fingers. “Ok Seto, just like before, take a deep breath…”

Kaiba smirked sensually and, when he exhaled this time, he loosed a hungry roar as the pain once again consumed him. He thrust his hips into the air as a fresh wave of tears coursed down his cheeks. The brunet loosed an impish chuckle as his eyes darkened with an unspoken lust. 

“Holy shit, Seto,” Jou panted as his cock strained painfully against his pants. “I need you. Now.” He slithered off of the brunet, fumbling frantically for the small metal box on the end table. Flipping open the hasp, he grabbed the small bottle of lube and flicked open the cap. In a fevered frenzy, he tore off his gloves and squirted a liberal amount on his fingers. Reaching across the brunet’s body, he grabbed one of the scalpels and, as he drew the honed blade across Kaiba’s chest, he roughly shoved two fingers deep into his hot, tight passage, groaning when he saw the bright red fluid begin to seep from the fresh gash as the brunet hissed in pleasure. While the crimson droplets pooled on Kaiba’s heated flesh, he leaned down and lapped hungrily at the sweet vitae. The first taste sent an excited tingle through his veins and, as he was once again overcome with his need, he pulled his fingers from Kaiba’s ass, kicked off his boots, and quickly divested himself of his pants.

Jou climbed onto the mattress and knelt between Kaiba’s legs, picking each one up in turn and bending them so his soles were flat on the bed. His passion now completely consuming him, he eyed the panting brunet with a predatory gleam in his eye. Taking his scalpel between his fingers, he made a series of four short, quick, parallel lines in Kaiba’s pectoral muscle, licking his lips slowly as he saw the rich, scarlet fluid running freely from the wounds. With one hand, he guided his weeping cock to the brunet’s entrance, slowly tracing the engorged head around the small ring, and teasing a keening whimper from Kaiba’s lips. With a shuddering breath, he pressed the tip past the tight muscle, closing his eyes and hissing in pleasure as he felt the moist heat engulf him. Through narrowed, lust-filled eyes, he looked down at his charge, a lecherous smirk on his face. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the two needles and in one swift motion, he removed them from the brunet’s flesh while at the same time he snapped his hips forward and buried himself fully in Kaiba’s ass.

Kaiba screamed, the searing pain from his now bleeding nipples and the sudden intrusion of Jou’s cock filling him causing his own arousal to spring painfully to full hardness as his vision started to grey out around the edges. As he felt a powerful rush of pleasure flood through his body, he stared harshly into the blond’s heated gaze and rasped out a low, needy, “Fuck me hard, _my Master_.”

Jou let out a dark, throaty chuckle, and he quickly set up a furious rhythm that had him slamming in and out of the brunet with an unbridled passion. He saw Kaiba’s face twisted into a pleasured grimace, his eyes closed tightly, his back arched slightly off the mattress. And the blood! It had mingled with the brunet’s perspiration and was running in meandering rivulets from his wounded chest and down his neck, its deep, ruby colour a stark contrast to the smooth, pale skin. Jou growled from deep within his belly and attacked the wounded flesh of his gorgeous incubus, eagerly lapping at the precious fluid that had been so freely and unconditionally given to him. He moaned loudly and snaked his hand down to roughly grab the brunet’s shaft, his hand pumping the rigid length in time with his own fevered thrusts. Feeling his release nearing, he assaulted Kaiba’s mouth, his tongue delving deep to hungrily taste and explore.

Kaiba groaned needily and arched his back up even further when he felt Jou grab him and start to stroke him. The next thing he knew, he could taste blood – his own blood – and rather than feeling disgusted by it, he found that he loved it, especially when combined with the intoxicating taste of the blond. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest and he couldn’t breathe due to Jounouchi’s aggressive kiss, but he didn’t care. If he died here tonight, like this, it would be worth it. His lungs burned with the need for oxygen, his cock twitching with its impending orgasm. He was just about to give in to the darkness that threatened to consume him when suddenly he felt a hand fisting in his hair and his head was roughly jerked back, exposing his throat. And then, the blond’s lips had found purchase on his neck, devouring the sensitive skin just below his collar. His breath was now coming in great, heaving gasps and, once again, he felt as though he were floating out of his body. Suddenly, his pleasure crested and, with an orgasmic howl, he came for the second time that night, the hot, milky fluid running down the blond’s hand and mingling with the sweat of their torsos.

As soon as Jou felt the beginnings of Kaiba’s climax, he too plateaued. Tossing back his head, he loosed a primal roar as he grabbed hungrily onto the brunet’s torso and emptied himself forcefully into the spasming passage, his fingernails digging into Kaiba’s sides and penetrating the skin. With each successive aftershock, he pounded into Kaiba, riding the euphoric sensation for several moments. He came back to reality when he heard a small whimper from beneath him and felt Kaiba’s violent shuddering. As he brushed a lock of sweat dampened hair from the other’s face, he asked concernedly, “What’s wrong, Seto?”

“I don’t know – I’m just so cold all of a sudden,” he replied as he shivered uncontrollably.

The blond smiled softly, gently caressing the brunet’s face with his fingertips. “Try to relax. You’re just coming down from that high that I told you about and your body’s trying to shut down so you can rest. Think you can hold on for a few minutes while I clean you up?”

Through half lidded eyes, Kaiba nodded, his lips slightly purpled and trembling.

“Good. I’m going to release your hands now, but don’t try to sit up yet. This has been a big shock to your system and, combined with the way you were breathing, you could pass out.” He flicked the quick-connects on the manacles, leaving Kaiba to fidget with the leather straps while he got up to retrieve the medical kit from the floor and a heavy black blanket from the ‘treasure chest’. Returning to Kaiba’s side, he pulled the tray around to him and, after quickly packing up the scalpels and needles, he set the med kit on it. He then set the basin from the end table on the tray and carefully poured some water into it. Dipping another of the terry cloths into the water, he gently wiped away the remnants of their passion from the brunet’s torso, and then he unfurled the blanket and draped it across Kaiba’s legs, giving him at least _some_ comfort for while he worked. He smiled to himself as he watched the brunet’s trembling fingers fumble with the fastenings on the wrist cuffs and, taking Kaiba’s hands in his, he expertly stripped them off.

Turning his attention to the brunet’s wounds, he wet another terry cloth and gingerly sponged off his chest and nipples before turning to his flanks. He winced when he saw the four ugly, six-inch scratches running down the previously unmarked skin and he whispered, “You were fucking incredible, Seto.” He tossed the cloth onto the tray and opened the medical bag. Generously soaking a gauze pad with antiseptic, he thoroughly cleaned every scratch and puncture, noticing with some amusement that Kaiba seemed to have gotten used to the warm sting of the ointment, for he never even flinched at his ministrations. Finally, he applied the liquid bandage and, when it was dry, he pulled the blanket up to Kaiba’s neck. After putting his kit away and making a half-hearted attempt at cleaning himself off, he slid on his pants and slipped under the covers with the brunet. He lay on his back, one arm extended out to the side, the other crooked at the elbow and propped up behind his head as a makeshift pillow. “You probably noticed that there’s no armchair in here. Come here Seto, lay on my arm and cuddle next to me.”

Kaiba turned onto his side and, ignoring the sting of protest from his wounds, he nestled against Jounouchi, smiling contentedly when he felt the blond’s arm fold around him, drawing him closer and enveloping him in a cocoon of warmth.

“I want to thank you for the gift you gave me,” Jou said quietly as he stroked the brunet’s arm. “That’s not something I could have demanded of you, and the fact that you trusted me enough to share yourself is just indescribable. I’d always hoped it would be like this, and I’m glad it was with you.” He smiled and fell back into silence.

“Was this your first time doing this? The bloodplay, I mean,” Kaiba asked as he slid his arm across the blond’s torso, softly trailing his fingers on the smooth skin when Jou made no move to stop him.

“First time with another person,” Jou replied plaintively as he turned his head to look into the liquid cobalt eyes he could feel staring at him. “As a matter of fact, first I’ve ever taken someone, too. I’ve never permitted myself…until tonight.”

“Why?” Kaiba breathed tremulously, knowing that he needed to hear this answer.

Jou snorted in amusement. “Come on, Seto! You can’t be that blind. I’ve wanted to fuck you since I first laid eyes upon you. You _have_ to have noticed the way that I always looked at you. Besides, there’s something that exists between us, some powerful bond. And tonight, when you came to me and prostrated yourself before me, I felt something inside me that I’d never experienced before. And I knew that it would be right.”

“Hn,” Kaiba replied absently, knowing that everything Jounouchi had just said was echoed in his own mind. “So…what happens now?” he asked after a few minutes had passed.

“Well,” Jou began. “I suppose that, if you’re feeling better, I can take you back downstairs for your clothes and –“

“No!” Kaiba interrupted, propping himself up on one elbow and staring directly into Jou’s comforting eyes. “I meant what happens now…with us.” The last part came out as a husky whisper, a faint pink tinge colouring the brunet’s cheeks.

Jou smiled and propped himself up in a similar manner. Searching Kaiba’s serious gaze, he replied, “Hell, I don’t know, Seto; I suppose that’s really up to you. You know how I feel about you, but you’re the one in the public eye with an image to maintain, you know?”

“I don’t give a damn about that,” Kaiba snorted impatiently. “It’s been years since I’ve felt this strong, this confident – and I’m not about to give up a good thing once I have found it.” He sighed and dropped his gaze to the mattress for a moment before once again meeting Jou’s amber eyes and asking earnestly, “Would you consider trying a relationship with me?”

“Hn.” Jou grunted in response. “Relationships are all about sharing and equality between partners, Seto. And this…well, this is the farthest thing _from_ equal.” He chuckled wistfully as he lightly caressed the dark bruises marring the brunet’s neck and shoulders.

“I see,” Kaiba said flatly as he flopped down onto his back, trying to stave off the bitter tears of humiliation and disappointment that were stinging his eyes.

In an instant, Jounouchi was half-sprawled on top of him, his face inches from the brunet’s as he leaned forward and pinned Kaiba’s arms to the bed. “Hey,” he smiled, his amber eyes twinkling mischievously, “I never said I _wouldn’t_ date you. It’s just that, if I did, it would be with the understanding that you’d only be my pet in the bedroom…or the bathroom…or the car…or wherever else _I_ decide I want to fuck you. On everything else, we’d be equal.”

Kaiba blinked in stunned surprise at the blond as he stammered, “Your pet? What?” Suddenly, an expression of silent comprehension crossed his face and, with a sultry smile he asked, “Does that mean yes?”

Jou smirked slyly and bent down to place a chaste kiss on the brunet’s lips. “Yes. But if we’re going to be together, I don’t think you should come back and see Morpheus anymore.” 

Kaiba’s face fell and he asked incredulously, “Why not?”

Jou chuckled and said, “Because you have a new master now – one that’s extremely possessive of things that belong to him.” He traced his finger around the leather collar and teased, “And you know, that means a new set of rules, ne?” His grin widening, he continued, “These ones should be easy, as there are only two things you need to remember. Number One: Jounouchi shall be your only Master, for only he knows what you want and how to satisfy your needs. Number Two: In case of confusion, refer to rule number one. Now come on, you can buy me some dinner – I’m starving. And, after that, maybe I’ll treat you to some dessert.”


End file.
